Alice Potter - Goblet of Fire
by ch3rrypops
Summary: Alice Lily Potter never knew about her tragic background until she was visited by the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now she's transferring schools to attend Hogwarts along with her twin, Harry, and all of his friends. What will happen with her involvement in the timeline, and what about the tri-wizard tournament? George/OC
1. I am the Girl Who Lived

Prologue.

Finally, my years at Hogwarts are going to start within the next month! I mean, don't get me wrong, Baubaxtons is a great school but everyone else is either a slut disguised as a perfectly behaving daddy's girl, or actually is a daddy's girl.

I never had the chance to get to know my dad, let alone _walk_, by the time he was killed. My dad was the best in the world, he gave himself up for my brother and me. His name was James Charlus Potter, my mum was Lily Potter (nee Evans). My brother is, as you probably guessed, Harry James Potter.

I only met my brother three years ago, after being split at the age of one, when our parents died. Up until then I had been living with my French foster family, they weren't allowed to adopt me for some insane wizards law reason. Don't ask, I have no idea.

When I finally did meet Harry it was an instant connection, I ran straight into his arms and cried happy tears at finally having someone that I knew would do _anything_ to look after me and make sure that we were never apart from each other, well...outside of school.

Now after years of brief summer visits and managing to find time around school work and homework to send each other letters, I would be going to Hogwarts. YAY! We're going to stay with the Weasley's for the last month of the holiday, which is cool, 'cause they're all great people that seem to love having Harry (and now me) over to stay. I met Harry's friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger just before third year, imagine my surprise when Harry wrote me about what had happened that year.

Now I'm on my way to Diagon Alley, to meet my brother and the Weasley's.

My name is Alice Potter.

I am the girl who lived.

And I am way outside of my comfort zone here.


	2. Portkeys, Camping and Relationships

Chapter One.

"Wake up," What is that sound? Why are people talking when I'm trying to sleep?! "Allie! Wake UP!" I can feel the blankets being pulled off my body, but I honestly don't give a bother.

"I cannot be bothered to move, let alone wake up, now go away!" I mumble before curling my body in on itself and trying in vain to fall back asleep. No such luck.

"Well."

"That was certainly enlightening."

"And never to be spoken of again."

"Agreed."

Everyone else at the table is looking at the four of us with curiosity. I had been sharing a room with Ron and Harry so far, meaning that when Hermione was sent to wake the boys up, she woke me up too. But here's the thing, I am an addict. Sleep is my drug, the bed is my dealer and the alarm clock (Hermione) is the police.

I can see the twins, Fred and George, frowning and as Fred opens his mouth to ask what happened Ginny just put her hand on his arm and shakes her head at him.

Forgetting the drama that just went on upstairs my brain supplied the reason for our early wakening.

"Oh my god! We're going to the Quidditch World Cup!" I say with wide eyes, causing everyone to chuckle at me. That's something I really appreciate with the Weasley's, they're very accepting with my naturally weird quirks.

"Yes Al," I smile at Molly when she places a very full breakfast plate in front of me before trying to make my wild hair lay flat, "I'm pretty sure none of you would be awake if it was for anything else."

Walking. At six in the morning. Merlin save me!

I'm walking silently between the twins, that is until they both yawn at the same time, causing me to burst out laughing at the shocked looks on their faces. Fred nudges me into George, making us both blush...Oh yeah, did I mention that I fancy him?

It started in the summer after first year (I know, I was so young!) when I helped them plan a prank intended for Percy. Fred left the room to ask their mum when dinner was, leaving George and I alone. He said some lame joke which made me laugh and he actually _liked_ it! I think my laugh is obnoxious and loud, but he said that it was _cute!_ So yeah, sue me, I'm 93.4 percent sure that I am in love with George Weasley. It doesn't help that I spend a lot of time around the twins, due to my inherited mischievous attitude. The only people I've ever told (and probably will have ever told) are Hermione and Ginny. Sigh.

The three of us start joking around, talking about the various pranks we could pull during the school year.

"Hey dad! Where are we going?" Ron shouts to his dad from behind us.

"Haven't the foggiest!" he shouts back from in front of us all, "Keep up!"

We walk closer to a tree with a middle aged man standing underneath it, he turned and almost visibly brightened, "Arthur! It's about time son," he says before shaking Mr Weasley's hand and giving him a pat on the back.

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start," he replies shooting a pointed look at Harry and Ron, making me giggle as Ron yawns. Unnoticed by me George smiled when I did, making Fred nudge him teasingly. "This is Amos Diggory everybody, he works with me in the Ministry," As he says this a teenage boy jumps out of the tree landing right in front of me, I can hear Hermione and Ginny giggling behind us, because he is handsome, just not my type, "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Cedric replies, shaking Mr Weasley's outstretched hand then gesturing to his right, "This way."

As we start walking again, I drop back to talk to Harry, whispering to him about a prank the twins wanted to pull on a Slytherin. Something Malfoy?

"Merlin's beard," The shocked voice of Mr Diggory makes us both look up from where our head had inclined together in our whispering, "You must be Harry and Alice Potter!"

"Yes sir," We say at the same time, used to people's reactions to us by now, asking to see our scars (AN: Alice's is a crescent shape on her shoulder/upper arm.) or looking like they want to hug us, one guy even started crying when he saw me walking around Diagon Alley with Ginny last week.

"Great, great pleasure," he says shaking both our hands vigorously. I smile as Harry returns the sentiment for the both of us.

After a while we're all heading up an incline to a shape at the top, we can't quite see what it is from where we are.

"That's it sir, just over there," Mr Diggory says, pointing it out to Mr Weasley.

"Shall we?" He replies.

"Oh yeah."

Mr Weasley then turns to the rest of us speaking over his shoulder, "We don't want to be late."

As the others get closer – Harry and I are still slightly behind everyone else – They crowd around the object to the encouragement of Mr Diggory's fast spoken, "Come on, get in there, get in a goof position."

Harry leans towards me when we get closer, managing to get a look at what was there, "Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" I shrug my shoulders, just as confused as he is. Despite growing up with a wizarding family, we were never really that close, I stayed at the house whenever they went travelling, wanting to have some alone time in a relaxing, empty place for once.

I move my bags and guitar case further up my shoulder when Fred and George walk over to stand on either side of us, "That's not just any old manky boot, mate," Fred says grinning at us, George throws his arm around my shoulder when he says, "It's a Portkey."

I can hear Mr Weasley say that it's time to go as we stand next to the other who had all knelt down and put their hand on the Portkey.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry and I say at the same time.

"Ready?" Mr Weasley says to everyone, but we just stand there, confused about what is happening.

"After three," Mr Diggory says, _wait, ready for what?_ "One..." _What?_ "Two..."

"Harry, Alice," Mr Weasley half shouts at us, we just manage to crouch down and put a hand on the boot as Mr Diggory finishes the countdown.

I feel a tug around my navel as we start to spin at a ridiculous speed, the scenery blending into one big smudge in the background. "Let go kids!" I can barely hear Mr Weasley shouting for us to let go but I can hear enough t know that he just might be trying t kill us right now. I watch as everyone lets go almost at the same time, prompting me to do the same and hope to hell that I survive through this.

Everyone lands painfully, I can tell from the moans coming from below me as I plummet downwards. At least I know I'll survive this.

"Oof."

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry George!" I say when I realise who I landed on. _God Alice! You're such an idiot, he's never going to like you if you FALL ON HIM!_

"It's fine, Ali," George says as we're both pulled to our feet, "You couldn't really help it could you?"

After walking into the camp grounds (Which is seriously the best thing I have ever seen) we part ways with the Diggory's and head to where our own tent is. "Ah! Home sweet home," are the words Mr Weasley use to describe it. _What?_

"What?" Harry unconciously echoes my thoughts. How can we all fit inside this _one_ tent? You coud barely fit just Ginny and myslef in there together and we're both considerably smaller than some of the boys. But I stand there with my twin watching as the Weasleys and Hermione walk into th etent one by one.

"How-Just-What-How-I don't-" Yes, I am shocked speachless, quite a feat most of the time. Pulling myself together I sqaure my shoulders and duck into the tent, not looking up for a second as I move out of Harry's way. It's amazing, magical (duh) and should not be as surprising as it is.

I walk after Fred and George towards the dinning room/section while looking at the lavishly decorated interior of the tent. Including a few bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom and an area covered with pillows and beanbags in the middle…it's any campers dream.

I sit down in the chair between the twins as Mr Weasley starts to give instructions to everyone else,

"Ah, excellent, excellent. Girls, choose a bunk and unpack."

"Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry."

"Yeah, get out of he kitchen, Ron," I say in time with the twins, a grin covering my face as I lean my chai back and rest my red pump-covered feet on the table, next to two sets of trainers.

"Feet off the table," Mr Weasley says as he walks past us.

"Feet off the table," We repeat, complying to the order before immediately putting them back here they were, still with our cheshire grins on. Mine just widens when I hear Harry's muttered, "I love magic," from the doorway.

I can feel eyes watching me so I turn and find George staring at my legs making me blush, _thank merlin I shaved yesterday!_ I can feel the blush deepen as I realise how the position I'm in makes my black skirt ride up so much further than it would usually be.

"Si vous continuez à rougir, il va comprendre!" Hermione shouts from where she and Ginny are scrutinising the situation I'm in.

"Shut up!" I whine back at her. _Meany!_

Later on we're sitting outside the tent, trying to figure out how to cook dinner 'the muggle way', as Mr Weasley insistsit would be good practice.

To be honest I was just sitting there watching (it's a great source of amusement) and strumming out a few chords on my guitar. After hal an hour George walks out of the tent to find me doing just that.

"Hey Ali," I look up at him and smile…hopefully not one that tells him exactlly how I feel about him…hopefully doesn't mean it isn't though, "Do you want to go for a walk?" He looks nervous about something.

"Sure," How could I ever deny him? "Let me just tell your dad what we're doing."

After doing just that we start to walk towards the forest at the edge of the campsite, knowing full well that the Quidditch Stadium is somewhere in there, I want to see it before its overcrowded with people.

When we're carefully navigating our way over tree roots and arund trunks I look oer at him and catch his eyes as he does the same, causing me to giggle.

"So," I say in a happy voice, spinning myslef around a smaller tree to walk backwards infront of him, "What did you want to talk about?"I know him, because he's like me in some ways, if he asks to go on a walk, he wants to talk about something.

"W-what? I don't want to talk about anything!" He half-shouts, waving his arms around in a panicked way. I stop walking, making him stop a few feet infront of me.

I frown at him in worry, "I know you George, you ant to talk about something, and it's got to be important if you requested that we do it away from the others."

He sighs and drags his hand down his face, just making me frown more. When he looks up he reaches out his hand and runs his thumb over my forehead, making the creases there disapear and the breath go shooting out of lungs as if Voldemort himself was hiding in there.

"I'll tell you when we get to the stadium, Ali," I nod my head, smiling again as hestarts to drag me along after him. Deciding to make this fun I shake of his hand and give a passing "Race ya!" as I run off ahead of him, not having to wait ong before I hear him start to run after me. I squeal when he pokesmein the back, pumping my legs harder to get further away.

At the speed we're going, it doesn't take us very long to get to the stadium. Luchy for us,some idiot has left the gate open, making it easy for me to run through it, straight onto the pitch, going aster now that there aern't any tree limbs trying to grab at or/and trip me as I go.

Reaching the middle I put m yhands on my knees to gain some of my breath back, before straightening as George runs up next to me. I hold my fists up in the air, laughing, "I WON!" My victorious shout echoes around th eempty stadium, making us both look around at it in awe, still trying to catch our breath.

It's huge, it could easily seat 10,000. The hoops at either end are much higher than the pathetic ones back at Baubaxtons. I laugh out loud, marvelling in the awesomeness of what is know as the Quidditch World Cup.

"Wow," George says next to me, "No…not wow, that doesn't even begin to cover it!"

"Agreed."

We both look around for a few moer minutes before I feel his eyes turn to me. I turn to face him and givehim a look that clearly tells him to start talking.

"Well-" he begins before stopping and pulling at the collar of his tshirt,as if it's suffoocating him, I briefly think of suggesting that he takes it off, but banish the thought as he starts to talk again, "I like this girl," oh god, "And I need to ask her out in this spectacular way or I'm worried she won't want to be my girlfriend," I can feel my heart breaking as he carries on, "What do you think I should do Ali?"

I have to do this, I have to help him, because I don't want him to hurt if she doesn't want to go out with him for whatever reason she has. Not that she would, he's amazing. He's funny, charming, handsome, brave, loyal and everything else someone could want in a boyfriend.

"Well," I start in the same way as he did, trying to stop th etears from falling from my eyes as I look down at the grass, "If she really likes you, she wont care where you ask her out or what situation you're in, she'll just be gladly that you did," I know its true because that's exactly how I feel about it.

"So," he says in a weird way, stretching the 'o' sound and ading a tiny 'w' at the end, "Say, I don't know," I can't stand much more of this, "We're standing in the middle of the Quidditch World Cup Stadium, barely a fifteen minute walk from my family's tent," My head shoots up so fast I'm pretty sure I almost got whiplash, my eyes connect with his and I can see the trepidation in his eyes, wondering if I'll react negatively, "What would he answer be?"

I can't breathe. Is this really happening?

"Yes." I say.

I watch in shock as he whoops and turns in a circle, before stepping forward, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me. And being the idiot I am, I djust stand there in shock…still.

He steps back and looks at me, worried, "I'm sorry! I just-I shoudn't have-" he starts to say.

But I stop him…

By stepping forwards and kissing him. Now, it's his turn to freeze for a few seconds as his brain catches up to the present. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and I put minearound his neck, both of us pulling the other closer.

I start to panic, I've never done this before, what am I supposed to do?! But my senses take over and I go along with what my brain is telling me to do, my right hand eventually finding it's way into the hair at the nape of his neck.

After a while we stop and rest our foreheads against each other. "So, Ali," George pants, looking straight into my eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I start grinning and laugh out a yes as we stand there for a few more minutes, just being near each other.

On the way back through the trees we hold hands, letting the linked digits to swing between us. We talk about whether we should tell people or not, not that we were ashamed of each other or anything like that, just…it would be made a huge thing and surrounded by tonnes of people, it would not be good if news spread to every single one of them that the girl who lived has a girlfriend.

"I might as well tell Hermione and Ginny," I say with a small smirk, "They would figure it out within the hour anyway."

George nods his head also smirking, "I might as well tell Fred I succeeded," he looks over and laughs at the incredulous look on my face, "He's the one who convinces me to actually do it!"

The rest of the way back we just act…normal (if that possible for us), joking around and just being generally silly. We let go of eac other as we break the tree line, there are a lot of people that are aparently in the twins' classes in betweent he forest and our tent.

When we get back Fred looks up at us and studies our faces trying to work out what happened, I pull a really awkward face and I know that George is pulling a sad one, it's always fun to mess with his head.

"Hey guys," I walk over to the girls smiling, when my back is facing Fred, "Come inside for a minute, I need to talk to you."


	3. Quidditch, Attack and Going to Hogwarts

Ginny and Hermione reacted well to the news and I couldn't be more excited. We're still not sure when we're going to tell the others, because we do need to tell them, I'm just worried about peoples reactions, and I know that George is worried about what Harry's going to say about it.

The only problem with keeping a secret is that we can't act like a couple in public. This is going to be hard.

(APGOF)

Walking up the stairs to our seats is killing me, there are _so many_ stairs you would think we were trying to reach heaven.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron moans from behind me, making me glad that I'm not the only one struggling.

"Well, put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

We all turn towards the voice and I frown at the man looking up at us. He has long bleach blonde hair and a sneer almost permanently covering his face. Harry told me about him…_it's that, um, Lucius Malfoy?_

Then our attention is diverted to the teenager next to him, the similarities between the two are ridiculous, "Father and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

I scoff and lean forwards to whisper in Fred and George's ears in front of me, "Is that the one we're going to prank? The one you made me go tell Harry about?" they both nod and I smirk, straightening up again, putting my hands in the pockets of my tight leather jacket.

Mr Malfoy turns around quickly and whacks his son in the chest with the top of his cane, "Don't boast Draco," I snort at his name making the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione smile and _Draco_ glare at me, "There's no need with these people," He looks up at all, his eyes taking a while to land on me. He looks shocked and curious, "I thought you only had one girl Arthur?"

"She's not my daughter," Mr Weasley says and I can feel George take a protective step towards me.

"She's my sister," Harry says, walking around Ron to take my hand in his, I smirk down at the shocked blonde's. As we start to walk away again, Mr Malfoy catches Harry's foot with the top of his cane, "Do enjoy yourself, won't you," He smiles creepily at the two of us before dropping it, "While you still can."

_What the hell does that mean?_ I keep on thinking about what the underlining threat could mean, but became distracted when we reached the top level of the stadium. I thought it looked good before, but the excitement and anticipation of the crowd and the view have made it a hundred times better.

"Told you these seats would be worth waiting for!" Mr Weasley sounds so happy, I can't help but smile, I know it's not often that he gets to treat his family to something like this.

It's not long before the Irish team start flying into the stadium to loud cheers and whistles.

"It's the Irish! There's Troy!" Fred shouts from one side of me,

"And Mullet!" George shouts from the other side,

"And Moran!" I shout, cheering with the rest of the Weasley's as a giant leprechaun forms in the air and starts doing a jig, making me laugh.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George calls out, and sure enough the Bulgarians burst through the middle of the leprechaun, scattering green and silver glitter. The cheering gets even louder if it's possible as one of the player starts doing some pretty nifty tricks on his broom.

"Who's that?" Hermione asks from down the line.

"That's just the best seeker in the world," Fred answers, his eyes never leaving the two teams, flying and doing tricks in the air. A chant of Victor Krum's name goes up around the stadium, all of us joining in too.

Everything quiets down when Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, steps forwards in his box with his wand held to his throat to make his voice louder, "Good evening! As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"

With the end of his words the snitch flies out into the air, the teams shooting off at speeds that almost seem impossible.

(APGOF)

Later on, when the match is over (Ireland won, but Krum caught the snitch! It's amazing!) We're back in the tent and I'm trying to contain my laughter as the twins dance around with Irish flags over their shoulders. I still have my green and white face paint on and have yet to change into my PJ's.

Ron jumps up onto a small table, "There's no one like Krum!"

"Krum?" George questions,

"Dumb, Krum!" Fred replies.

Ron continues, "He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind," of course this just prompts the Twins to start flapping their arms and pretending to fly around, "He's more than an athlete," he chucks the flag Fred throws over his head, off, "He's an artist!"

I burst out laughing at the look of worship covering Ron's face, "I think you're in love, Ron" Ginny says.

"_Victor I love you,"_ Fred sings with his hand pressed over his heart,

"_Victor I do," _George continues,

"_When we're apart, my heart beats only for you,"_ I finish with Harry, picking up a pillow and hitting Ron with it, starting a pillow fight between the two of us and George as Fred mentions about the Irish getting their pride on, and he's right judging by the noise outside.

"Stop! Stop it," Mr Weasley runs over and takes the pillows right out of our hands, "It's not the Irish, we've got to get out of here. Now!"

When we get outside everyone is running towards the apparating/portkey point, screaming and shouting and knocking things over as they go.

"Get to the portkey everyone, and stick together!" Mr Weasley shouts, "Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility," I start running in the same direction as Hermione and Ron before I notice that Harry is still standing in the same spot. I run back and start dragging him by the hand. As we're running I feel Harry's grip tightening as he falls to the ground, resulting in my meeting with the grass too, still clutching my twin's hand as something heavy hits my head.

Then…Darkness.

(APGOF)

_Ouch. _What the hell happened?

Oh right, the attack, the running, the…_HARRY! _Sitting up as fast I just did probably wasn't a good idea, my head is pounding and I'm pretty sure the throbbing in various places is a way of my body complaining about the treatment it was given.

Looking around I can't believe that the burnt structures around me ever used to be the beautiful, lively campground that we were in before. Talk about things going wrong, it looks like an explosion happened.

It's only when I hear my name being said that I look to my right, "Oh hello little brother."

Harry pulls a confused face, "We're twins, Al."

"Yeah, but I was born two minutes before you," I say with a smile. I really shouldn't be joking right now, but I can't help it, it's a survival instinct.

He starts to chuckle before we hear something crack, making us both spin our heads around in the direction it came from, seeing the outline of someone walking towards where we're still half laying on the ash covered ground. Harry grabs my hand as we both stand up and sneak over to a tent that hadn't completely burnt to the ground, providing us with excellent coverage.

The man stops not far from our hiding place, looking around for a minute before pointing his want to the sky, "**MorseMordre**!" an eerily green light shoots up into the clouds, starting to form a shape.

Before the shape can become more pronounced my ears pick up the sounds of my name being called out along with Harry's. I can make out Hermione, Ron and George's voices calling out, making the man run off.

Just as he gets too far away to see I feel arms wrap around me from behind as Hermione and Ron run up in front of us, Hermione's eyes scanning for injuries on us both as Ron starts talking, "We've been looking for you for ages."

George unwinds his arms from my waist before Harry can notice the compromising position, but he still grabs hold of my hand, needing the reassurance that I'm okay. I smile at him as Ron carries on babbling, "Thought we'd lost you two, man," but then we all catch sight of the fully formed shaped in the sky, "What is that?" It looks like a skull, a snake slithering its way out of the mouth.

I cry out as a sharp pain shoots through my shoulder, settling around my scar, vaguely aware that Harry is having the same problem as me. Before any of us can question it though, there are some whooshing sounds all around us, making us turn on the spot to see men apparating. Hermione grabs my hand as George tugs on the other, Hermione and Ron doing the same to Harry, resulting in us all crouching on the ground as several spells collide above our heads, making me and Hermione scream.

"Stop! They're my sons!" I hear Mr Weasley shout, running past some of the men to stand before the five of us, "Are all of you alright?"

"We came back for Harry and Alice," George mumbles to him before we all have a wand shoved in our faces.

"Which of you conjured it?" A man with a very…unique…moustache questions us, a wild look in his eyes.

Mr Weasley looks very alarmed, "Crouch you can't possibly-" he starts.

"Do not lie!" _Well that was rude, cutting over him like that_, "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry and I say at the same time, shocked.

"Barty, they're just kids!" Mr Weasley defends us.

"What crime?" I say, trying to get an answer out of someone.

Thank Merlin for Hermione, "It's the Dark Mark, Ali. It's _his_ mark."

"Voldemort?" I say at the same time as Harry.

"Those people tonight, in the masks…" Harry says,

"…they're his too, aren't they?" I continue,

"His followers?"

I look at George who is still clutching at my hand and me to his, making us both smile at each other, I am totally in love with this boy.

"Yes. Death Eaters." Mr Weasley says sombrely, ruining the mood.

Mr Couch turns around with a swift command for the other men to follow him but Harry steps forward, "There was a man…before," he points in the direction the man ran off to, "There."

Everybody turns in that direction, as if they expected him to be standing there waiting for them to arrest him.

"All of you, this way," Mr Crouch commands the others, and they go jogging off, but I have the feeling that he's already apparated somewhere far away.

Mr Weasley turns to the two of us, worried, "A man? Who?"

"We don't know," I say, starting to shiver, since I'm still only wearing jeans, a top and a hoodie. George wraps his arm around me, trying to help me warm up, "We didn't see his face," I finish.

As we start walking towards the portkey point Hermione looks back at me and George walking at the back of the group (so that Harry doesn't see and get suspicious…to be honest George isn't the only one worried about what he would say) and she smirks at the way I'm tucked under George's arm with mine around his waist. I poke my tongue out at her and she laughs, making Ron, who's standing next to her, start to turn, but she grabs his arm and makes him face forward, saying something about him tripping if he didn't watch what he was doing…she thinks I don't see the crush she has on him, _cute_.

When we reach the portkey we all gather round it, but before we can place our hands down Mr Weasley starts warning us, "I want to prepare you for the…situation you may find yourselves in when we get back home…" He's mostly looking at me and Harry when he says this, making me frown, "Molly was quite worried."

There's silence for a few seconds before Ron and George groan, muttering comments about their mother being a worry wart and a nightmare. When they've quieted, we all grab onto the portkey, feeling the familiar tug as we start spinning, only to let go and land in a heap in front of the Burrow.

(APGOF)

{A/N: For the sake of the plot, Fred and George are in 5th year, because I want them to be there in HBP.}

Despite the worry everyone has over what happened at the World Cup we're all glad to be going to Hogwarts, wanting to get on with the year ahead.

I'm currently sitting in a carriage with Harry, Ron and Hermione, planning on going to Fred and George's carriage later on. I'm reading a book on pranking, disguised as one of our textbooks for the year so that I don't get a lecture from Hermione.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley, dears?" I hear an elderly woman call out. I swear to Merlin and everything on high, I've never seen Ron move faster, so either he has a thing for old ladies or there just so happens to be food on this trolley.

I stand up with Harry behind me, wanting to see if they had any Bertie Bott's. After both Ron and myself had bought our sweets I watched as Harry got all moon-eyed at a girl getting a couple of Pumpkin Pasties with her friends, making me roll my eyes.

"This is horrible," Hermione says looking at the daily prophet, why she reads it I'll never know, "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or-"

"Loads according to dad," Ron cut in, getting a reproachful look from the miffed brunette next to me, "That's what worried them so much – it happened right under their noses."

I feel a twinge in my shoulder, around my scar and shuffle it forwards to take the pressure off it, Harry's hand shoots up to rub at his own scar.

"They're hurting again aren't they? Your scars." _Damn you Hermione! With your sharp eyes catching everything, no wonder the sorting hat wanted to put you in Ravenclaw!_

"I'm fine," Harry says.

"Yeah, me too," I say when she turns to me.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this," she says to both of us, I still haven't met our godfather yet, but honestly I can't wait until I do, Harry has been telling me all of these things about him, and the few things he's been told about him and our parents when they were at school together, "What you saw at the world cup, and the dream."

"What dream?" I ask, looking at Harry worried, making him sigh.

Later on, Harry and I have written a letter to Sirius and he's filled me in on the dream. After he's sent Hedwig off with the letter I leave to go to Fred and George's carriage. I can't help but start to worry, their friends are in there, what if they don't like me, what if I don't like them?

I'm broken out of my panicked thoughts when someone bumps into me, making my head snap up. Standing in front of me are two boys, sixth years by the look of it, one of them just sniffs dismissively at me, the other leers down at me, "Well, well. You are an attractive little thing," he says sneering, _Slytherin_, my internal voice screams at me.

I scoff, "In your dreams, jerk," I snap as I shove past him.

"Oh, you certainly will be, sweetheart!" he calls after me, making me shudder, some people are barbaric.

I finally find the right carriage and take a deep breath, eventually knocking twice on the door window before sliding it open, "Pizza delivery!"

There are three other people in there with the twins, two girls and a boy. The boy had dreadlocks and a wide smile that seems almost permanent, one of the girls has tanned skin and dark hair and the other has black hair that contrasts greatly with her pale skin.

The twins jump up and grab an arm each to pull me down in between them on the bench, making me squeal, "ALICE! You need to meet our friends!" Fred shouts right in my face.

"Okay," I say, leaning back onto George and holding my forefinger up in front of my face, "Who let you at the liquorice wands?"

The three of us look around when the other three carriage occupants start laughing. I then realise the position we're in, George has his back pressed against the window, sitting sideways on the bench with me in between his legs, leaning back into his chest with Fred looming over the both of us.

As we watch them laugh at us Fred looses his balance and falls off the seat, resulting in everyone going quiet, "Quick Ali! Don't let him back on!" George half shouts and we both slide down so that he's lying down with me draped across his chest.

"Hey! No fair, let me back on!" Fred actually looks sad…too bad. You snooze, you lose.

(APGOF)

When we come to a stop Fred, George and I meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the platform, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall, "Ah, Miss Potter. I'm afraid there have been a few problems in your transfer to Hogwarts and you won't be able to fully be a student here until next school year."

"What?" All of my friends/family around me start to protest, "Am I going back to Beauxbatons?"

"Quiet!" She snaps at the still protesting Weasley's behind me, "Of course you won't Miss Potter, you'll be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, taking your lessons as planned, but since you are technically still a Beauxbatons student, you are not allowed to wear a Hogwarts uniform, similarly, since you are enrolled at Hogwarts, you are not allowed to wear your old uniform."

All of the previously silent people surrounding me cheered at the fact that I wouldn't have to leave, making me smile and squeal as the twins give me a hug on either side of me, "Will she still be sorted, Professor?" Hermione asks from next to Ron on the other side of Harry who was taking his turn hugging me.

"If she so wishes," McGonagall gives us a tight smile, "If that is so she should report to the headmasters office after the welcome back feast, I trust that Mr Potter can get her there," she starts to walk away before Harry calls out to her,

"Hang on! What's Dumbledore's favourite sweet?" I look over to him and I'm pretty sure my expression was screaming about the fact that my brother is absolutely f-ing crazy.

"Jelly slugs," she says before walking away to get the first years.

_What just happened?_


	4. Triwizards, Old Schools and Kisses

_A/N: Okay so I've been told that a description of Alice is in order. She is around the same height as Harry with red/ginger hair and hazel eyes, her hair is long at this point in the story, but it will soon be cut short (like in the cover image). She has a naturally cheeky/mischievous streak, but she's still able to keep up easily with most of her school work. She can be extremely clumsy when she's on the ground, but she's a pretty skilled chaser in Quidditch. I always imagine it as: Harry looks like their dad but with their mums eyes and personality, so Alice looks like their mum with their dad's eyes and personality. _

_Also, thought you should know, my updates are going to be really sporadic as I am literally writing this as it comes, plus I have GCSE's and homework and just life in general. We all have it. _

_Disclaimer: (Just realised that I haven't put one of these in yet! And **this is going to count for the whole story**, so don't not pay attention) **I don't own anything mentioned in here, apart from the alterations to the normal story line and my OC Alice Potter.** If I did own it you can be damn sure there would be a sequel and prequel to the HP storyline. _

_Here's the next chapter. _

(APGOF)

As we're walking towards the great hall my eye is caught by a large group of students crowded around one of the windows, all of them ooh-ing and ahh-ing at something outside.

I reach the window just in time to see a ship rise from the water of the lake a little way from the castle, its sails carrying pockets of water now falling down and bouncing off of the deck below. I cheer and laugh with the other students, because – lets be honest – it is impressive.

"Come on Ali," Harry grabs my hand and steers me in the direction of a pair of double doors ahead of us. As I start skipping next to Harry, swinging our hands in between us, I glance once more out of the window to see a line of baby blue clad figures walking out of a similarly dressed carriage, a startlingly tall shape following them out.

I groan, my good mood disintegrating rapidly at the sight of the girls from Beauxbatons. Harry looks over at me, worried, but I just shake my head, not wanting to talk about how I'm soon going to be surrounded by people who I just managed to escape.

Damn it.

Of course I become severely distracted when we walk into the great hall. At first it's because the sight of it is gob smacking. A ceiling that reflects the sky outside so clearly you'd think it wasn't there at all, the tables dividing the different houses full of people chatting and catching up, the staff table at the front showing a line of people who are slightly intimidating (Only slightly, because I don't scare easily). Then I'm distracted by the fact that everyone is turning to look at us – mostly me – because what school doesn't do that when there's a new student.

I walk over to the Gryffindor table with Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's, attracting even more stares and whispers. I sit down next to Harry and Hermoine, across from Fred and George.

"Hé Ali, quand allez-vouz dire aux gens sur vous et George? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser trop longtemps," ("Hey Ali, when are you going to tell people about you and George? You have to tell them soon,") Hermione leans across Ron and Harry to ask, speaking in French so none of the others know what she's talking about.

"Pas encore, nous ne sommes pas prêts, maintenant arrêter ou ils obtiendront suspect," I whisper back before smiling at our friends, all of them watching us with a wary eyes, wondering what we could be talking about, it is me we're talking about here.

Eventually everyone else in the hall turns away from us and starts having their own conversations, a great deal of them whispering and sneaking looks over at me. I engage myself in a conversation with Fred and George about when quidditch trials usually start, harry turning to talk to Ron and Hermione and Ginny getting up to talk to a friend of hers at what is assume is the Ravenclaw table, going by the amount of blue banners surrounding them.

Conversation carries on the natural way between the six of us left sitting there, until Dumbledore stands from his seat in the centre of the teachers table, pausing the argument - that was gradually getting more and more heated - I was having with Ron over which Quidditch team was the best, the Chudley Cannons (Merlin, they are so bad!) or the Holyhead Harpies (YAY! GIRL POWER!)?

I look up at the wizened old wizard, thinking about all the pranks I could pull relating to Dumbledore's beard alone, "Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement," Well that would be why you stood up, I think dryly, don't get me wrong, Dumbledore is a-maz-ing, but he has a tendency to state the obvious, "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special ('Special? Yeah right! Those sluts aren't special!') guests, as well-" He stops talking as some old guy, carrying a cat may I add, comes running into the hall, panting and wheezing as he runs up to where Dumbledore is standing, "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen..." Dumbledore tries to carry on talking as the man makes his way up, he trails off to start whispering to the slightly red-faced man.

I turn a confused eye to Harry, "That's the Hogwarts caretaker, Mr Filch," he replies to my enquiring look.

George leans over the table on his elbow to join in the conversation, "Yeah, and that cat he's carrying is Mrs Norris-"

His twin soon follows suit, knocking over a goblet in the process, earning a reproachful look from Hermione, "-Me and Georgie here, we think he married her when he got drunk at the Hogshead once-"

"-And that the bartender there took a photo of their first kiss which he secretly keeps under his pillow," George finishes with a grin, I just look at them for a second before we all (minus Hermione) burst out laughing at how ridiculous that all sounds, but something in the back of my mind may believe it just a tiny bit.

We all calm down as Filch starts running back down the aisle, and Dumbledore starts talking again, "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament," Whispered conversations break out all around the hall and I turn to face Fred and George a grin stretched across my face, I would never enter as I have enough attention as it is - I don't need the extra attention bestowed upon a Triwizard champion - but I know that the twins would love to take part in it, despite the danger, "Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear: if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later," Oh sure just go from warning us about the fact that we could DIE in this contest to a light and cheerful tone full of joy and rainbows...oh my god, is Dumbledore gay?! "For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime."

_NO!_ I watch with sad eyes as around 25 girls walk through the doors of the hall, every single step in sync. It sickens me. When they get part way down the aisle they stop and do that ridiculous sigh thing while brushing their arm out to the side, before walking on again. The next time they do it is when they are in front of Harry, Ron and me, making me pull a face and the girl in front of us sneers, recognising me as the lonely emo who never socialised with any of the other girls attending.

"Bloody hell," The sound of Ron's voice pulls me from my pessimistic thoughts, ugh, I do NOT want to see that ever again, it seems as though every single one of hem decided to wear a skirt three sizes too small. To rip that image from my mind I turn to see everyone else's reactions to my old school mates. Hermione looks bored and isn't really paying attention, Ron, Harry and Fred are staring after the Beauxbaton students, and George...is looking at me. What?

I send him a confused look and he sends one straight back which makes me smile like a love struck fool - which I am anyways - making him roll his eyes at my weirdness. We both turn around though as Seamus Finnegan says something about a 'big woman'. I grin upon seeing Madame Maxime, remembering the last time I saw her, but it is short lived as I see who's prancing around like a fool in front of her, Fleur Delacour.

Did I mention? The family I used to live with was the Delacour's. Great isn't it? The rest of the family is fine, if a little bit overbearing, and Gabrielle is adorably sweet – nothing like her sister.

Most of the males in the hall cheer and whistle when the girls reach the front of the room, everyone else clapping politely, until Dumbledore speaks up again, "And now, our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff."

The doors open again and everyone turns their heads again as a group of teenage boys walk in, periodically slamming their staffs into the ground, leaving scorch marks in a few places as they spark against the stone. Not long after they pass us their speed picks up and they run to the end of the hall which is now cleared of the Beauxbaton students. I just watch lazily, disinterested, until Ron's hysterical voice reaches me from the other side of Harry, "Blimey, it's him. Viktor Krum!"

Everyone watches as the famous seeker walks down and past us, an older, rugged man walking behind him, smiling in the creepiest way. Personally I don't see what the big deal with Krum is, he's just a guy with a broom and a funny shaped head.

Reaching the rest of his students Karkaroff walks up to Dumbledore, the two of them exchanging greetings before the two schools and their headmasters sitting down to eat, the Durmstrang students sitting with the Slytherins and the Beauxbaton students sitting with the Ravenclaws, probably attracted to the blue banner, since it is their school colour.

I feel a thrill go through me at that, 'their school', not mine. I turn back to my friends and immediately dig in to the food laying in front of me, joking with Fred and George when I see how much food Ron currently has in his mouth.

(APGOF)

When everyone has eaten their fill (even if Ron was sad when he didn't get to have his fourth pudding), Dumbledore stands and starts talking again, I just lean my head back on Harry's shoulder as I fight my brain to keep my eyes open, "Your attention, please! I would like to say a few words," everyone in the hall I snow silently waiting for him to carry on talking, "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks.

I can barely hear the quiet "Wicked" coming from the twins across the table and I turn my head to look at them, grinning when I find that George is looking at me too.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule," Dumbledore says over the few people whispering to each other, "To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." A man walked forwards from his position against the wall by the teacher's table, he looked very serious...but the stern impression I'm sure he's trying to give is reduced by how funny I find his moustache.

Just as he opens his mouth to start talking a shock of thunder echoes through the room, making some students scream (the shrill screams of the Beauxbaton students being the loudest) and making Harry jump backwards slightly, sending me crashing to ground under the table because my support had suddenly dropped.

Because of this I could only hear when a spell was emitted to calm the ceiling down – I guess – George helping me up to sit between him and Fred both of them smirking at me. I just narrow my eyes at them and turn towards a sheepish Harry and a frantic Ron who once again looks like he's about to pee himself, "Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody."

I spin around in my seat to watch the man as he put his wand away, his (obviously) magical eye spinning round in it's socket to look around the room as everyone else mutters between themselves like we currently are.

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?" I spin round in my seat again, hitting Fred in the face with my hair if his whining is anything to go by, as both of Moody's eyes lock on mine, sending chills up my spine.

"Auror?" A boy a few places down from Hermione asks, prompting me to speak up,

"A dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full, because of him. Although, he's supposedly bloods or muggleborns, and more than a few just kind of stared at me, not knowing who I was, probably wondering who this person was sitting at their table.

This time we all turn to watch as Moody walks up to Dumbledore, the two of them talking together for a minute, before he walked back over to lean against the wall by a door, slightly behind the teachers table.

Another boy on the opposite side of the table said what we were all thinking as Moody took a quick swig from the canister at his hip, shuddering as it hits his throat, "What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?"

"I dunno," Harry speaks up, looking around at our friends/family, "But I don't think it's pumpkin juice."

Mr Crouch once again steps forwards to say his piece, and I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that certain people in the hall are about to become very upset, "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final," He shouts over the angry calls of the students, Fred and George among them shouting about how it's rubbish and that he doesn't know what he's doing.

And despite how cool the tournament sounds, I can't help but feel slightly glad that the twins and Ron (who made it obvious that he would have entered) wouldn't be allowed the chance to put forth their names...I would be so scared that they would be hurt, and yeah, other people are going to be taking their place, - and I know that it's selfish – but it wouldn't be my family that's harmed.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouts over the din of yelling students, effectively shutting everyone up. He walks over to a wooden casket which melts down into itself as he runs his hand over it, revealing a large stone goblet, "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the Tournament, merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly; if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

(APGOF)

After we're dismissed from dinner, my momentary moment of sleepiness from earlier catches up to me again and I yawn as I follow behind the others up the staircase in the entrance hall, Fred and George standing on either side of me still complaining about the new rule for the Triwizard tournament.

Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking in front of me chatting about something or other when Hermione lets out a loud gasp and spins around so suddenly that I bump into her, making her roll her eyes at how easily I got tired after eating (in excess that is – I have to admit I went a little crazy back there).

"Ali!" She says with a panicked look, "You're meant to go and meet Dumbledore to be sorted!" I'm pretty sure anyone watching would have found it comical how I suddenly went from tired to alert within a few seconds.

"Oh, crap, yeah," I say grimacing, earning a scolding look from Hermione for my language.

"I'll take you," Harry says walking down a few steps from his position next to Ron, "The rest of you can head up to the common room," He continues, looking at the others.

"Okay, well goodnight Ali," Hermione says, bouncing forwards to give me a hug,

"Night, Alice," Ron says, before letting out a yawn and following Hermione up the rest of the stairs,

"Good sleepings, Lady Alice," Fred says, bowing before grinning and sweeping me up in a hug, making me laugh and stand on his foot in protest,

"G'night, Ali," George says smiling sweetly at me before leaning in – and of course we're both idiots and forget that my brother is standing right there – and gives me a peck on the lips...before we do realise that he's standing there and we both jerk back, wide eyes.

"Well," I say, trying to diffuse the tension, "Goodnight boys," George just nods and drags a barely contained Fred up the stairs as fast as he possibly can, leaving me to face my brother alone.

I spin on my heel to face Harry who just raised his eyebrows at me, "I have no idea what just happened," I say raising my hands in defence. He just shakes his head at me and grabs one of my raised hands to drag me in the right direction.

(APGOF) – George's POV – (APGOF)

I can't believe I did that. It would be better if Fred hadn't been there, that way he would shut his fat gob and stop teasing me about it. The first thing he did when we got to the common room? He ran straight over to Hermione and Ginny to tell them, nattering like a gossipy old lady, granny pants and all.

It had been about half an hour since I kissed Alice (IN FRONT OF HARRY!) and Merlin, I am going to punch my brother right in the face if he doesn't stop. talking.

Just as he goes to open his mouth again the portrait hole swings open and I stand up, along with Fred, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, all of us waiting to see if Ali had been sorted into Gryffindor.

My heart soared when Harry slid in, helping his sister through afterwards. Hermione squealed and ran forwards to grab Ali's hand, talking a mile a minute and started to drag her up towards the girl's dorms. The rest of us just stand here for a few seconds, trying to take in what just happened, that is...before I notice Harry turn his head to give me a suspicious look.

"Night boys," I say to the two younger boys and pulling my twin behind me up to our dorm room where I know I will have to endure Fred's teasing again, but to be honest, right now any thing's better than breaking down to my girlfriend's brother about how I'm ridiculously in like with his sister.


End file.
